


【曜个伟信】菲罗忒斯

by wru



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 曜个伟信 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wru/pseuds/wru





	【曜个伟信】菲罗忒斯

金宇硕觉得金曜汉很反常，从早上进练习室开始就这样觉得。平时总是笑着和自己打招呼的弟弟今天却只淡淡地看了自己一眼，练习时也不像平常热情。金宇硕打算在休息时间再当一回知心哥哥，却没想到金曜汉只是说“哥真的想知道吗？”“练习结束留下来我再告诉哥。”  
于是此时练习室里只有他们二人，金曜汉还锁上了门，气氛有些尴尬。金宇硕想起自己知心哥哥的角色，刚开口就被金曜汉打断，“我昨天看见了。”金宇硕笑容凝固了“看见什么？”“你和镇赫哥。在这里。”金宇硕没有说话，任谁被撞见性事面对目击者也少不了尴尬。“就一次，我保证不说出去。”金宇硕还没反应过来就被金曜汉压在墙上强吻。“唔...”金曜汉的手在衣服下肆意摸索，惯于性事的身体比头脑先作出反应，失去反抗的力气。金曜汉放过他被吻得微肿的唇。金曜汉红着眼睛，近乎偏执地反复说爱他。细细碎碎地落在唇瓣、耳边、脖颈。  
衬衫的纽扣被解开，露出白嫩还带有些许暧昧印记的胸膛。金曜汉低头将一边乳粒含在嘴里吮吸，另一边用手揉捏安慰。即使金宇硕用手背挡住嘴还是泄出细碎的呻吟。宽松的练习裤轻易就被脱下，内裤也被扒下。金宇硕靠着墙坐着，金曜汉的头埋在他胯间吞吐他的性器，讨好地给他做深喉。吸出浊白的精液也一股脑吞下去，再给他一个带有檀腥味的吻。  
扩张后的穴口湿得不成样子，金曜汉的性器抵着穴口缓缓挺入。饥渴的肠壁主动吸附性器，深处淫液涌出包裹着巨物。金曜汉强忍下射精的欲望在湿热的穴里抽插。他把金宇硕的腿架在肩上，两人交合处一览无余，穴肉随着性器的抽出微微外翻，又被插入的性器带回后穴。粗长的性器每一下都顶入深处，似要将这件性事刻入骨髓。穴口被肏出白沫，金宇硕隐隐约约的呻吟击打着金曜汉的耳膜。他红着眼睛，操穴的动作越来越快，却用温柔的声音哄金宇硕叫他的名字。“曜…曜汉…啊…”金曜汉在金宇硕带着哭腔喊他名字的那一刻达到高潮，滚烫的精液抵着敏感点射出，金宇硕高潮的尖叫被他的吻吞没。  
金宇硕是被他扶回寝室的，路上遇到询问的练习生就谎称金宇硕崴了脚。在寝室门口等待的李镇赫却一眼就看穿他的谎话，拉下脸来。金曜汉毫不示弱地和他对视。眼看气氛越来越凝重，金宇硕伸手扯了扯李镇赫的衣角，“走吧。”  
金宇硕几乎是被半搂半抱得走到李镇赫的房间。李镇赫示意室友去串门后锁上了门。李镇赫的脸色实在说不上好看，但他也没有立场对金宇硕发脾气。他和金曜汉一样，都只算得上是金宇硕的炮友。金宇硕用手指戳了戳他的嘴角，他装凶要咬。金宇硕缩回手指，靠在他怀里笑，笑够了就捧着他的脸，亲吻他的下巴和唇瓣。“别闹。”李镇赫低头看他，金宇硕装作没听见，继续用唇舌描摹他的唇瓣。李镇赫突然翻身把金宇硕压在身下，一手扒下有皱痕的裤子，恶狠狠地说“带着别人的精液还来惹我，嗯？”他知道他过界了，但他决定赌一把，赌金宇硕不会和自己翻脸。手指在被灌了精的后穴里抠挖，浊白的精液顺着手指流出，已经干涸的黏在艳红的穴口。李镇赫跪在金宇硕腿间，金宇硕用小腿蹭他被他抓住，在大腿内侧落在一吻。金宇硕的腰上还有指印，乳头也是被玩弄过的红肿。李镇赫让他跪在床上，自己从背后进入他。这个角度能看到他光滑的脊背、漂亮的蝴蝶骨以及雪白的臀肉。粗大的性器在股间抽插，金宇硕被肏得跪不住，跟李镇赫求饶。李镇赫把他翻过来抱在怀里肏，握着他的细腰从下到上的干他。这个姿势进得极深，金宇硕搂着李镇赫的脖颈，靠在他的耳边叫床，还主动用后穴去套李镇赫的性器。李镇赫被撩得性器又涨大几分，手指在雪白的臀瓣上留下红印。  
后来李镇赫抱他去清洗，被压在浴室墙壁上又来了一次。金宇硕累到眼皮都睁不开，李镇赫把他抱在怀里，亲吻他额间的头发。


End file.
